X-Men First Class - Glee Style
by OnePrettyVampinGleek
Summary: Rachel and Noah are two mutants hiding from the humans. When their paths cross it is only the start of an incredible story that awaits them.
1. A Strange Girl In Blue

Okay I watch Xmen First Class the other day and sort of got inspired by it all

I own nothing because lets face it I would be very rich

* * *

**Westchester, New York **

**15.3.2000**

**Berry Family Mansion**

A 10 year old Matthew Berry is woken by a noise underneath the second floor of his very large family mansion. Going to investigate he grabbed the baseball bat he has in his room but he never have chance to use, his father use to play with him when he was seven but since he died and since his new step-father appeared it doesn't feel right to use but a robber is a robber, and all of the servants would of left seeing the time, his mother would probably be and bed, along with his step-father, so it was up to him, walking down the stairs pass the number of rooms of the second floor descending to the source of the noise, the kitchen.

He was surprised that it wasn't an intruder trespassing in the kitchen, it was his mother looking in the fridge.

"Mother, you startled me" he told her putting the bat on the counter as he walked closer to her passing a photo of him and his mother on the wall

"Sorry, love how about I make you a hot chocolate" she sweetly replied ever the caring mother

He was already curious as to why his mother was in the kitchen and this made him even more so because

A - His mother has never stepped foot in the kitchen, they always had a chef

B - The only time his mother makes him hot chocolate is by asking the maid to

Using his telepathic powers he voiced the very same into the impersonators mind, just to scare them a little. She (?) looked shocked but he bet he had an even more shocked face on when his mother transformed into a girl, only slightly shorter than him, with blue skin and ginger hair to her shoulders with bright golden eyes. She was wearing roughed jeans and a top. His shocked face soon turned into a smile.

The shifter girl looked hesitant, "your not scared of me" she asked clearly expecting him to run for the hills like everyone else, her parents for one, remembering how they kicker her out aged 5 when she woke up like this.

"No" the boy replied "I always thought it was just me clearly I was wrong"

He asked her name and she replied 'Rachel' shyly

Already having a quick glance of her thoughts he saw how she was caught and how she has been on the run ever since, pick pocketing people and stealing from houses to get by. He felt a connection to this girl for some reason, maybe it was their shared ability or just because he always wanted a sister, someone to play with because the adults are always busy. He could of easily forced them to do it with his powers but it had to be real, or else it wouldn't of mattered.

To this day he thinks that why he gestured to the fridge and told Rachel "you don't have to steal, you don't have to steal ever again" and the smile she gave made his heart skip a beat.

They had a midnight feast up in his room that night, they hatched a plan, shared each other life stories, his about losing his father only two years ago from cancer and then a year before that finding his powers and understanding them correctly, his parents didn't notice anyway he was so young they probably thought he was talking to an imaginary friend, and not telling anyone but Rachel, out of fear of what will happen. Her about being left to look after herself for three years. She hated being this horrible creature, he was quick to reassure that she wasn't horrible, that she was magnificent. She also revealed how she had a photographic memory and 2 years younger than him.

They then had a plan that Rachel would become Rachel Berry, he had seen her human form and seeing that it suited to match that she was his sister so they decided to go along with the disguise for everyday use. The hard part was convincing mother and step-father that they suddenly had a new kid in the house. He said that there was another part of his powers as well, he could control minds if they were weak enough, she quickly said she didn't want anything like that if it would hurt him and he reassured her it wouldn't and it was mainly only his mother and her husband and family friends and the principal of his school, the rest was easy little minds of kids easily influenced.

They concluded they would start the next day, Saturday, and snuggled up in Matt's bed together both overflowed with excitement of what their futures would bring. Together as siblings. Them against the world.

* * *

I decided not to focus so much on 'Love in the business' and instead focusing on this because of writers block

or i might redo a different way with them being friends for years but when they have to kiss for a movie it all suddenly clicks

any help I would appreciate

hopefully I corrected all of the mistakes and thanks for people helping me out with finding them

xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo


	2. The Monster Taking The Queen

**I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**

* * *

**Lima, Ohio**

**14.9.2000**

**Puckerman Household**

10 year old Noah 'Puck' Puckerman would never get over the fact that it all happened on an ordinary day. He also couldn't get over the fact that when he really thought about it, it was all his fault.

But what was he suppose to do let the scaffolding fall on the old man?

He recalled the moment when he was walking from the shop back home with his mother, his father had when Puck had discovered his powers. He blamed himself for that as well, his stupid powers, they weren't that good anyway, controlling metal isn't really anything to brag about is it? Even worst it's the reason his father abandoned him, out of fear. He saw an old man walking by some scaffolding when one builder knocked an single piece from the top and it almost hit the old man. He simply used his powers to stop it in mid air to save him. He hates himself for the fact that is how they figured him out.

It was just a simple thing they were doing when two men barged in to their home. Having dinner, that stupid simple thing that most people every single day of their lives. He was just watching telly after putting his clean plate on the kitchen counter when he heard the front door getting kicked by a big stocky bloke followed by another two who immediately went to go grab his mother and put their hands over her mouth. The young boy immediately went to go defend his mother but he was prevented by the big boulder, the first man in a black suit, tight grip on his arms.

"Let her go" he spat at his mother attackers

Then a man walked in. He was wearing a long black male trench coat that replaced the three other men's suit jacket. The way he walked in and stole everyone's attention and commanded the room. It was clear he was the leader. The monster even had the decency to shut the front door after close it over. Probably to stop people from seeing the torture this man, if he can even call himself that, was about to endure him and his mother to. He walked over to the little boy threateningly, he was holding a coin, a metal coin in between his fingers as he did so.

"Hi Noah" he said lowering himself to reach the boys height and using the name everyone had forgotten along time ago. Except the woman currently being contained across the room. "I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe" he revealed to the boy. He made the coin slightly more evident by putting it flat on the palm of his hand. "Your going to move this coin, because if you don't my friends over there" he gestured with his head to the two men currently holding, gripping, his mother "will make you motherless"

He tried so hard, the hardest he had tried in his entire life, but it wouldn't just bloody move. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it just wouldn't. No matter how hard he bloody tried. Even today Puck doesn't understand why he couldn't move the coin, but one thing was sure he hated himself everyday for not being able to use his powers to save his own mother.

He counted down from three

Puck couldn't move the coin

One of the men snapped his mothers neck

But then all of the sudden his powers worked and the metal from the kitchen started flying all over the place

He hated himself even more that he couldn't of done it sooner

After the flying kitchen the now motherless Puck broke down in tears in the arms of the bolder. Sebastian then spoke up "Looks like we know what activates your powers now don't we?" He spat on Sebastian's foot. "Put him in the car" he simply ordered, then he walked out the door in blacked out SUV.

Puck was so distraught over his mothers death to protest

* * *

They ended up driving to a house on the end of a dirt path. Clear out of the way. Puck got put in the basement

a guard outside the door

nothing metal what so ever

he only had sheets and a duvet to make a bed with

The only time that Puck ever got allowed out of the basement he was blindfolded and put in flex cuffs. He was taken to room he still doesn't know which room. He only knew that it was on the second floor. There was wooden table he was always on, while Sebastian experimented on him.

Taking blood from him

Taking skin from him

That was just for starters Sebastian did alot more worst things to him than that

Shoot bullets at non vital areas just to see if Puck could deflect it, pity he always dodged them when Puck used his powers to shoot the bullets back at him

but the worst thing by far was

killing HIS mother

* * *

Puck learned that Sebastian was also like him, just with a different power. Sebastian's power didn't really have a name but Puck knew what he could do. He could absorb radiation and use the energy he had absorbed for good or evil. Being Sebastian, clearly he chose to use his power for evil.

* * *

One day though he was shown a savior

two years being Sebastian's prisoner, he was only guessing by conversations he overheard, the guard on watch rescued him

It was in the middle of the night when Puck was woken up by footsteps walking into the basement down the stairs. He vaguely recognized the guard and he remembered that people had called him Figgins. He was a dark man clearly terrified of what he was about to do. He passed Puck an dark duffle bag. Grabbing the duffle bag Puck's other hand was obtained by Figgins larger one and then they were going up the stairs Figgins had just walked down.

Puck hadn't been experimented, tortured, on in a couple of days so he figured Sebastian was out of town. This lifted his hopes up that him and Figgins might actually get out of here. His hopes were soon dashed when a guard in the living room appeared.

"what are you doing " he demanded. His baseball bat , so Puck couldn't control the metal of the guns, was in his hand, just like Figgins.

"Run!" Figgins told him

that's what Puck did - he ran - he heard the noises of bats being smashed as he did so, he waited at the end of the road for a while, for Figgins, but seeing that Figgins didn't come and neither did the other guard he figured somehow they were both not part of the living world anymore.

He had to protect himself from now on

* * *

Xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo


	3. 14 Years Later

**I OWN NOTHING**

**WARNING swearing included WARNING swearing included WARNING swearing included WARNING**

* * *

**14 Years Later...**

**15.1.2014**

* * *

**The Burden Room, Washington D.C.**

Puck walked into a bar 'The Burden Room' it was called. He was searching for the owner, he was a guard for Sebastian while Puck was being tortured by that fucker. The bar was quiet, with it being the early hours of a cold January winter day, the sun hadn't even risen yet, so it was hard to get a female barmaids attention.

"I'm looking for Bryan Ryan" He told her

"Office" The woman gestured with her head to the corner diagonal, the back right, to a red door, to go with the rest of the paintwork, with 'OF I E' on it, missing the 'F' and 'C' from trouble over the years.

As he entered the room he observed that he couldn't hear the music from outside 'soundproof' he thought. He also observed the gentlemen sitting in a revolving leather chair. He recognised him, he was Sebastian's right hand man almost, his blonde hair had lightened and he could see a faint little grey poking out. The passing of time was evident, fuller face and he couldn't see but he guessed that the man had a fuller stomach along with the face.

"Yes?" Bryan asked, looking up from the paperwork he was on the desk

The bastard didn't even recognise him. Well if Bryan had recognised him he didn't let on that he did. Sure he had shaved his 'hawk off, so now his hairstyle was a nice shaven head and stubble beard along with but you would of thought that he would of recognised the kid he held in captivity for two years, no matter the amount of time that have passed.

"I'm looking for someone" He told the man as he took one of the two chairs that were set opposite of Bryan. "I believe you know him" Puck continued

"Who?" Bryan asked curiosity seen in his face. Puck also saw him staring deeply at Puck's face, a smirk appeared on Puck's face, hopefully he knew who he was, hopefully Bryan was trembling with fear of what he was about to do.

"Sebastian Smythe" Puck simply told Bryan

Puck could even see the realisation in his eyes and not to mention the nerves he shown when he moved his hands from the arms of his computer chair to rest across his chest, like he was putting an invisible fence around himself, protecting him.

"No I don't know him" Bryan lied

Unluckily for Bryan though, he had fillings in his teeth, metal fillings. Using his powers Puck pulled on 2 of 7 fillings of Bryan's, hard enough to cause excruciating pain but not to pull them out. Sebastian screamed, it didn't matter, nobody would hear him through the sound proof walls. When Puck felt like Bryan would talk he released him from the agony.

"Do I have to ask again" Puck spoke as a statement not a question

Bryan remained silent

And Puck used his powers again, harder

Didn't take long for Bryan to reveal that Smythe was on his boat, or for Puck to see the boat in the picture of years back of Bryan and Sebastian on the boat on Bryan's desk.

Puck knew that Bryan had a gun in the top draw of his desk with his powers. Using those said powers he got the gun out of the draw and layed it in the crying Bryan's hand. He couldn't moved out of seat. Not with his metal belt buckle and gold rings. He moved the hand holding the gun to his temple and then made him pulled the trigger with a ring on the finger it didn't take much.

He hated that he was like Sebastian they way he did it

Now he had to find 'The Contra'

* * *

**Fairfax, Virginia**

Special Agent Quinn Fabray was completely freaked out over what she had just saw

Did he just, Quinn couldn't find a better word than 'puff', out of thin air and was he red?

**_Earlier..._**

_Quinn was walking home when she reached an alleyway of star labs and and a office building a couple of blocks away from her apartment when she briefly glanced at it and was startled by an striking colour of red, stepping back to remain she saw it was a man, a man with red coloured skin. He was with someone, two people, on facing the back of Quinn in what looked like a security guard outfit and another standing next the red man, leaving space for what Quinn could see was a box that was on the floor and had a nuclear sign on it. The red man vanished, then appeared again with his back to Quinn behind the security guard and snapped his neck. Both men then took each side of the box and vanished, just like out of shock all of Quinn's training she had joining the C.I.A.  
_

What has she just witnessed?

Was it real?

Is she going crazy?

She quickly ran to man and called it in. They arrived ten minutes later. Taking the body and putting Quinn in the back of one the cars. She tried to explain what she saw but they all thought she was crazy. She thought they only let her go because it was late and they didn't want the bother. They did take the description of the human man, as best as she could given as it went by so quickly.

She remembered hearing about this before. A gentlemen telling her about how we could mutate and gain abilities in the future. He called it the 'X' gene. She knew him, and was best friends with his sister.

* * *

**Yale University, Bar, Connecticut**

Lucy Beale was sitting at the bar on a bar stool when she heard him say "heterochromia"

Him being Matthew Berry

The Matthew Berry

Everyone knew about him

He graduated from his high school at age 16 and he is doing thesis on genetic mutation when he was aged 24. They also spoke of how good of a brother he was. Lucy couldn't remember her name but he had a sister, something beginning with R. He moved her out here when their mother and step - father died in a car accident five years ago, just before she was meant to graduate, he moved there for a couple of weeks before she graduated then she joined him here at Yale. She vaguely remembered something about her being an independent photographer.

"A gentlemen would at least buy me a drink first" she told Matthew

He leaned on the bar and he quickly put his fingers on his forehead so quickly that Lucy hardly even notice. She didn't realize that he was using his telepathic powers to read her mind for what drink was her favorite.

"Glass of white for the lady and beer for me please" he ordered from the barman putting the money on the bar

Lucy was in shock "how did you know my drink order?" she asked

"Lucky guess" Matt smiled as he spoke "the names Berry, Matthew Berry"

Lucy felt like a stalker if she said that she knew his name so she just introduced herself as well "Lucy Beale"

"and heterochromia was a reference to your eyes, one green, one blue" he spoke as he stared into the said eyes "they are absolutely stunning, it's a mutation." he paused for a second "I've got news for you Lucy, your a mutant" he told her

"Wow, you've got really good pick up skills. Calling a girl deformed, how does it work out for you?" she flirted

"I'll tell you in the morning" he flirted right back "seriously though, mutant shouldn't mean deformed, it should mean different because that's all it is" he told her as the barman put the drinks on the bar and took the money

Lucy picked up her drink, as did Matt, and spoke "well we should rectify the meaning, mutant and proud" and they could hear the clink of their drinks as they joined

Just then a 5'2 brunette woman walked up to them

"Looks like I'm going to have to buy my own drink then" she said looking at Matt

"Sorry sis, 'nother beer please mate" he told the bar tender "this is my sister Rachel, Rachel this is Lucy"

Rachel, that's what the sisters name was Lucy thought. Rachel gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement

"Matt was just telling me how I was different"

Rachel was really annoyed, she gets ditched by her brother for this girl and then she comes up and hears them saying mutant and proud, yeah right, Matt can be proud, he doesn't have to hide his power because no body can see it clearly. Her on the other hand has to be in disguise every time she steps out of the door so people didn't see the freak that she is. Maybe that's why she let one of her golden eyes show.

"Look, she's like me, heterochromia" she said, obviously oblivious to Rachel's eye color before

"What?" Matt asked in shock and then looked at Rachel and sighed

"Get your coat" he told her and than they walked out the door leaving a very confused Lucy

"You know I can't control it sometimes" she reasoned as they walked out

"Oh but you had complete control it seconds before and now" he told her as they walked on wards

"Mutant and proud" Rachel spoke mockingly in her very good impression of Lucy's voice "guess that only works with the pretty mutations though huh" she told him, now in her normal voice

Matt stopped walking along the path and faced her "Your being ridiculous" he said "look I don't mean to be an old fart"

"Which you are" Rachel interrupted

"But we talked about this, a small slip up is one thing but a big one I can't even bare thinking about" Matt continued acting though Rachel never interrupted and trying to get across that he didn't want to see his sister go through any pain

Rachel simply nodded and linked their arms as they walked home

* * *

She didn't didn't mention it again until she was making herself a hot chocolate before bed in her pjs in the flat they shared and she saw Matt sitting on the coach in the living room reading his thesis.

"Mutant and proud" she said to him walking in to the living room and putting the hot chocolate on the coffee table as she stood next to it. "I mean come on would you date me?" she asked him.

Matt looked up from his book to her " would I date my sister and my oldest friend"

"I'm your only friend" she interrupted him again for the second time that night

"Thanks for that" he replied "but as i was saying any guy would be lucky to have you"

"oh yeah that's why most of my relationships just crash and burn because I can't tell them what I am" Rachel said thinking about all the times she had to break up with people because she couldn't tell them the truth

"It's not going to be this way forever"

"I hope your right" she told him

She then moved on to the coach and lied down on to his shoulder

"Will you read to me, I'm sleepy?"

"I can't I have to read over my thesis for tomorrow" he told her

"Good that always sends me right off" she told him

She closed her eyes as he read his thesis to her.

* * *

Reviews much appreciated xx

xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo


	4. Surprise Visit

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

After waking up and being questioned last night Quinn didn't get to Yale until Matt had finished completing his thesis and safe to say he was Professor Matthew Berry. Quinn was proud of him becoming a Professor he had known him since Quinn had been at high school with Rachel in New York and they had become friends. They don't see much of each other now since they moved to Connecticut and Quinn became an CIA Agent but they still saw each other when Rachel came into the city to see a show or for a girl's night out, or even when Quinn came to Connecticut for a girl's night out. Because of arriving so late Quinn hadn't had the chance to speak to Rachel and Matt about 'The Incident' as Quinn had been calling it but listening to the end of Matts thesis she had been right, he had been speaking about how mutation in the future could been some people having powers. And he had provided scientific evidence to support this argument. She just wanted to know if that future could have happened already, in the present, and if that's what she saw, or was she really going crazy. She hadn't had a chance to catch up with them until she saw them walking out of the entrance.

"I'm so proud of you, Professor" Rachel told her brother as they stood outside the entrance and she wrapped her arms his neck as she gave him a hug, adding Professor mockingly.

"Technically I'm not a Professor until I have a teaching position" he told her

"I know but it suits you" she said as she pulled away from him smiling

"I agree" Quinn said as she walked up to the siblings

"Quinn!" They both said in shock as they pulled her into a group hug

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked her blonde friend

"I actually came to ask you a few questions about something" she told the siblings as they shared a confused look to one another "is there a place we can talk?"

"yeah we can go to the flat" Matt told the two girls

* * *

Having arrived at the flat the siblings took a seat on one coach of the 'L' formation of two coaches while Quinn took the other

"You know everything about how in the future we could possibly have powers I think you called it the 'X' gene" Quinn said getting right to the point

"Yeah" Matt replied hesitantly wondering where this was going

"Could it of already happened, like now?" she inquired

Matt leaned his arm on his leg and lifted two fingers to his foreheads so he could access his powers. Reading Quinn's mind she saw what she had witnessed the day before and how scared and confused she had been.

"I know for a fact, and so do you, that that's true" he told her looking at his sisters face and giving her a nod, it's about time Quinn found out he hadn't lying to her and he knew Rachel did as well

"How?" Quinn asked

That's when Rachel morphed into her natural form of blue skin, shoulder length ginger hair and bright golden eyes. In shock Quinn quickly jumped back into the sofa lifting her legs to lift on top of them.

"Quinn don't be scared it's still me" Rachel spoke as she moved from her position on the coach to kneel in front of Quinn now in her 'cover' form

"How can you do that?" Quinn asked slightly more calm

"The X gene" Rachel simply replied relieved that Quinn hadn't run off like so many people before she had told

"Can you do something to" She asked looking towards Matt

"Yeah I can read minds and communicate with them" he spoke to her

Quinn now sitting on the coach with her feet on the floor and he head in her hands on her knees, she lifted her head up to face Rachel "why didn't you tell me?" she asked then looking at Matt as she finished her question.

"We didn't know how you were going to react" Matt spoke

"We thought you might turn your back on us and leave us" Rachel continued for him

Quinn then lowered herself to join Rachel crouching by the edge of the coach and then dragged her into a hug "I wouldn't of abandoned you" she told Rachel "either of you" she said looking at Matt. She didn't know why but she felt like she had to reassure him aswell.

"Come on we better get to Langley and see if we can't convince someone to start looking into this guy" Matt spoke as the girls broke apart and stood up and sending messages of Quinns brain to Rachel so she'll understand what was going on. But still keeping the promise he made years ago to not read her mind.

"Are you crazy, no one would believe us" Rachel tried to reason with her brother

"They will if you show them your powers, hell it might not even come to that Matt just might have to show his thesis" Quinn told the pair of them

"You sure we should be doing this?" Rachel asked the pair of them

"We have to find out what this guy is up to Rach" Matt told her

"Okay" Rachel agreed

* * *

**Langley, Virginia**

"...may already be among us" Matt finished his presentation with a black screen now appearing on the whiteboard

He was currently in a board room in Langley with Director Hilton, a middle aged man with a slightly round belly, and his associates Victor Monhone, similar age with an even rounder belly, and William Schuester, only slightly younger man with really curly brown hair. He had just shown them his thesis via power point but reading their minds during it he could clearly see that they weren't buying it. He took a position on the table directly across from Rachel who was a couple of chairs away from Quinn and Will and then on the two chairs at the head of the table lied Hilton and Monhoe.

"You think some crack pot scientist is going to make be believe in this Sebastian guy? He wasn't even here during the robery" Hilton asked Quinn putting the folder on the table of the trace that Quinn had authorized while on the drive over. They also knew where he was, on his yacht docked at a pier for the last month. Apparently. They couldn't find an ID on the 'red demon' Quinn called him but the guy that they killed was called Zachary Walker. On the car ride over they conquered that Zachary probably walked in on something that he shouldn't of. They were breaking into 'Star Labs' after all, the place where Zachary was security guard, to steal a box of nuclear power rods.

"Well I didn't actually expect you to believe since all the way through the presentation you kept on thinking about what your wife was going to make you for dinner" Matt told Hilton "You see what my MUTATION is that I can read your mind" Matt continued

"Cool magic trick kid" Victor mocked

"No I think the magic trick is how you sneak Monica away from Celeste when she arrives home early unexpected" Matt told him. Referring to the affair he was having behind his wife's back

That's when the chaos started

Victor stood up and started yelling at Quinn about how she could invite someone who was spying on him into Langley. She started defending herself and before you knew it the only people not yelling were Matt, Rachel and Will.

The arguing stopped when Rachel stood up out of her chair and morphed into Director Hilton, then into her true form. The arguing stopped because everyone that was arguing now stood in awe at Rachel.

"How's that for a magic trick" Matt asked

"Best I've ever seen" Will said can't believe his theory was true

Everyone sat down and that is when Hilton spoke "Contain these guys while we figure out what we should do"

Quinn, Matt and Rachel all shared a look. The siblings weren't scared though with Matt's power they could escape.

"My facility is free" Schue spoke up "I'll take them"

* * *

Quinn was walking down the hallway, feeling guilty about Rachel and Matt and worried for them, when all of the sudden everyone in the hallway had frozen

"What the" Quinn said

When suddenly Matt's voice entered her head

_'I've frozen everyone, pretty neat huh?' _He said _'I want to catch Sebastian just as much as you do, so meet at level three parking and we'll get on with it' _Quinn didn't need to be told twice

* * *

"I always knew you guys were real" William spoke as they walked along the parking garage "Your going to love my facility" he continued

"That's going to have to wait" Matt told him as he walked "Agent Fabray knows where Sebastian is and apparently if we don't act soon we're going to lose him" he continued as Quinn's car pulled up

"How do you know" Will inquired

"He can't just read minds he can also communicate with them" Rachel spoke as she went in to the backseat and Matt opened the passenger door

"I can't take you anywhere without authorization from upstairs though" Will interjected

"Get in" Matt spoke using his powers

"Okay" was all Will said as he got into the backseat next to Rachel

* * *

I promise they will meet next chapter when they both end up going after Sebastian

xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo


	5. I Think This Could Work

**I OWN NOTHING**

**THEY MEET...**

* * *

**The Contra**

Sebastian was sitting on the semi-circle coach on the back of the yacht with Emma and Trask. Demitri and his red skin was below in the submarine that is installed, hidden, under the yacht. He had taken the nuclear rods with him the put in Sebastian's room where he could drain the nuclear power to gain energy.

That is when Puck, in his plain black wet suit, sneaked on to the ship in the middle of the night. Emma had seen him first. Trask was to busy messing with his 'tornado' power and Sebastian was flirting with Emma with his back turn to Puck. She stood up to him, which made everyone in turn stand up with her.

"Puck" Sebastian spoke, surprised to see this boy from so many years ago and how he had developed to a handsome man

Emma then spoke "He's here to kill you"

The ginger telepath then used her powers to weaken the intruder so he was in pain watching his mother die other and other again. While he was kneeling other in pain Emma was able to get him other board into the vast ocean surrounding the yacht.

Just then the thee mutants observed the vast, plain ship of the coastguard and its blaring lights along with smaller boats approaching them and then a male booming voice "This is the US Coastguard surrender your vessel"

"Now the party is here" Trask smirked

"They've got a telepath" Emma told sensing another telepath on the ship and using her powers the block him out

* * *

**Coastguard Ship**

"I've lost Sebastian" Matt said to Rachel, Quinn and Sebastian, who were surrounding him on the now still ship, watching the yacht that Matt had traced Sebastian on

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, putting a hand on her brothers shoulder

"There's someone like me on that ship, a telepath" Matt clarified as he turned around to see confused faces "she's blocking me out, it's so incredible, I can actually feel her in my mind" Matt smiled, despite the situation he was actually genuinely impressed with what was happening to him he never felt what it was his powers was like in reverse.

Then Matt sensed something, or should he say someone in the water, his mind was now filled with images of death, pain and torture and the face of the man they were searching for. Realising this person was a mutant, with a grudge against Sebastian, he knew they needed this man on their side. Sensing where he was and seeing that he wasn't that far away but the life boats hadn't seen him took off his jacket and handed it to his sister "Look after this for me" he told her before jumping off the edge into the ocean.

"MATT!" Rachel and Quinn screamed both running to the edge to watch the older Berry

* * *

Puck was in the ocean staring directly at The Contra he could feel metal around the yacht, chains used to still when docking. Using his powers he raised the chains and manipulated them to raise a cut through the top half of the yacht but then he felt something else, something bigger

a submarine

He tried desperately but the submarine was to big for him to manipulate and it was gaining speed and rapidly moving away from him. But he didn't give up, he couldn't give up.

Then he heard a voice in his head, a voice he hadn't heard before

_let it go Puck_

He felt what was he could only guess was the man wrapped his arms from behind him and dragged him above water

"I COULD OF HAD HIM!" Puck yelled at him and pushed the unknown man

"No you couldn't and you know it" The man reasoned raising his hands in surrender

"How could you do that?" Puck asked

"Same way manipulated that metal"

"I though it was just me" Puck told the man

"Your not on your own" the man said

"Matthew Berry" he continued offering his hand

"Noah Puckerman" Puck replied taking Matt's extended hand

"What now?" Puck asked

"We go on to that ship and find the bastard" Matt said pointing to the coastguard ship

* * *

He was on the ship now, below deck and was in the towel, as was Matt, with a petite , gorgeous, brunette, a blonde chick and some curly haired dude in a suit.

"So who are you guys?" he asked,after introducing himself and not taking his eyes off the brunette still

"Will Schuester, F.B.I" was the name of the curly haired dude in a suit

"Quinn Fabray, F.B.I" was the name of the blonde chick

"Rachel Berry" was the of the absolutely stunning brunette

"brother and sister I'm guessing" he asked turning his head between Matt and Rachel

"Yes" They both said unanimously

"So who else has powers" he asked

"Just me" Rachel said

"What can you do?" he wondered

Then he had the shock of his life when she turned ... blue

"Wow" He was mesmerized by her then she changed into HIM, then Quinn, then Matt and Will and then back to herself, he was in shock

"your amazing" Puck told her and he loved the look she gave him after

"and you can only read and get into peoples heads" Puck said to Matt

"And freeze them" Matt said smiling at his sister pride in his eyes

"Think this could work" Puck smiled at all at them

* * *

Please Review

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
